


Alone together

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [28]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: And some therapy, Bars, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "Let me buy you a drink"





	

"Let me buy you a drink"

"Oh God no"the reply comes much more rudely than Patrick would have liked.Not that he had something against the very attractive guy who had kindly offered to buy him a drink.Oh wait,that was it.

At least the biggest part of it.

The other was that Patrick couldn't really handle alchocol anymore.He had gone through some rough years due to this satanic beverage.

"I didn't know I was that bad looking"the guy replied slightly offended.

"Oh you aren't.But you know what is?"he questioned before ordering some juice from the bartender"The mark of your wedding ring"

The black haired guy gazed at his finger,there was of course no ring anymore,but the mark was quite visible.

"I was not trying to cheat on my partner,if that's what you're implying"

"Of course you weren't.Married men are actually careful to not let their marks showing"Patrick mumbles"Single people actually have dignity,you know?"

"Then I don't understand--"

"But you did have a wedding ring on your finger at some point"

"Since when is being divorced a bad thing?"

"The mark is not old,a week perhaps"Patrick continues"I'm going to guess that you weren't the one who filed for a divorce.As a result,here you are,not even a month after your seperation looking for something to make you feel better."

The man thinks it for a while before sighing"Wanting to feel better isn't a crime"

"No,but it's very irresponsible and you'll probably regret it in the morning"

"This is very far from the truth.I'm just fine"

"Aha,this is why you're arguing with a complete stranger who has no intention in sleeping with you"

The man sighed once more as Patrick turned his gaze to the wall across him.He had only been there for like half an hour and he already had become a psychiatrist.

"I'm Pete"

Patrick raised an eyebrow at mister attractive and his decision to suddenly blurt out his name.

"I figure out,I wouldn't look so broken as you kindly told me--"

"I didn't say you were broken"

"--if we weren't strangers"

Patrick almost laughed.

Almost.

Instead,he smiled warmly and extended his hand"Patrick"

"Nice to meet you,Patrick"Pete laughed"Can I now buy you something?I mean,you did gave me a therapy session"

"Only as an act of good will"

"Exactly.Unless of course you want--"

"No,I'm good"Patrick cut him off.

"Sorry just figured out that we played for the same team"

"Oh we are,but I don't do one night stands"

"I'm offended"he scoffed"I would never sleep with someone and then leave out of the back door the next morning without leaving a mark"

"I'll try to believe that"

"Come on,don't I deserve a chance?"

"We'll see"with that Pete grinned to himself.Something told him that they would see very soon.


End file.
